A Family of Three From Long Ago
by SgtPickles
Summary: Some stories of before Alphonse was born and Edward Elric was just a very small child.
1. Names Are Not That Important, Really

Authors Note- Hello Everyone! It has been a long time since I wrote a Fanfiction (I think it's been a year and a half now), so I hope this one is at least half decent. I don't know why I really came up with this idea, it just appeared in my mind, and I was all "I totally have to write that! That would be so cute!" So here it is. By the way, sorry for the cheesy title. I didn't really think about what to name it. If I think of a better one, I'll be sure to change it. One of the things I think about this story is that it doesn't really need to have an ending, so I can add as much or as little as I like, depending on the demand for it.

Anyways, let the story begin! ^.^

----------------

**Chapter 1- Names Are Not That Important, Really**

Edward added another line to his obvious masterpiece. It all started when he found a piece of chalk on the floor and one thing led to another and as a result, it was fairly obvious that he was an artist. He was almost done, when he saw a huge shadow over him. It as probably mommy and daddy telling him how great he was, he thought happily. He turned around was a huge grin on his face to a big bearded face. It looked angry, and if Edward knew the concept at the time, exasperated.

"Edward, how many times do we have to tell you to stop drawing on the floor? Just wait until your mother finds out." He paused, looking up with a slightly pain face. "Until your mother finds out..." He said again, most softly and to himself that time. Edward must have thought it was extremely funny, because he started to have a gigging fit. That seemed to bring the obviously older person to be brought back from whatever he was thinking about. He smiled and picked his child up easily. An innocent face, not yet familiar to pain and despair smiled at him. The small child then used his right flesh hand to pull his fathers beard.

"Hey stop that. That hurts you know." He then walked with his child to the living room.

The family living room was small yet spacious, with plenty of dark chestnut cupboards on the walls. There was a fireplace on the south wall, though currently it was not in use. On top of it, there were already a few pictures in the picture frames. On the red carpeted floor, there were various safety hazards to adults under the disguise of being children toys. A brown rocking horse was roughly in the middle of miniature disaster zone. Light flooded in from the windows that were on the walls of the brown and white room. Some of the natural sunlight caught and made the brown hair shine of the other person that was already in the room. She was sitting on a rocking chair, wearing a lavender dress. While it was a loose dress, but it still didn't hide the obvious fact of her enlarged stomach. When she saw her husband and child, she looked up from her train of thought and her face brightened. She smiled, stretching out her hands to take the blonde child. Edward laughed and hugged his mother.

"Hello there, my precious big man!" She greeted him warmly. She finished hugging him, and looked at him, the kind expression in her eyes still apparent. "I heard you and daddy talking in the other room. Is there something I should know?" She asked.

"Nuffin'" The child replied, not quite looking her in the eye. The signs of guilt were now on the table. She sighed, and sat him down on the room on her lap that she had left, and held him softly and securely. The small child returned the favour by playing with her long hair. In his mind, the deed was done, and it was all in the past now. The brown haired woman looked up from her a year and two month old child to the other inhabitant of the room.

"Hohenheim, I told you to make sure that there is absolutely nothing on the floor or within Edward reach that he could draw with, because you know that he will just start to try transmutation circles on the floor again. The other day it was my lipstick, and I am still trying to clean up from when he got into the paint last week. We're just lucky he didn't poison himself."

"Yes, I'm sorry Trisha." Hohenheim said with his head low, though in reality it wasn't really his fault. That kid seems to have an internal beacon or something and somehow always gets a hold of some kind of writing utensil in his grubby little hands. Actually despite the mess that the little bugger makes everywhere, Hohenheim was very proud of his son. He shows the signs of being a great alchemist one day. Usually Trisha would feel the same way, but her moods could be so unpredictable as of late. It doesn't help that she seems convinced that her son is going to die by killing himself somehow.

However in the meantime, Trisha mood was slowly going to rage for some odd reason and Edward oblivious to everything was still having the time of his life playing with his mother's hair. He frowned. While he knew that Trisha would never purposefully put her child into distress, it can't be good for her to be angry or for the baby for that matter. Hohenheim decided to try to lighten her mood.

"I am about to go clean up the mess. Is there anything else you need?" He asked politely.

"Oh you are going to clean up for me? You're so sweet." Trisha said, her mood obviously changing to happy again. However she said more. "Well, I was thinking, maybe we should both sit down together and discuss some names." Hohenheim internally groaned. No again. This always turned out to be a roller coaster of failure and despair. It always ended up in an argument and was ten times more stressful than it needed to be. However, he ignored the facts of it all, and smiled even though it was quite obvious to him that it was pained.

"Good idea, Trisha. What did have in mind?" He asked.

Trisha apparently didn't pick up the warning signs and placed Edward on the ground.

"Here, my big man, how about you go play with your blocks?" She said happily to him. Edward obediently walked clumsily to the red blocks so that she could sit beside her husband of this ugly old grandma type couch with pale flowers on it. Years later, Edward would rejoice a little inside when he finally burned the thing. However for now, he was content to play with the red cubes, as his parents got involved with yet another gruesome discussion of names again.

Of most of Edward's short life, he in some way or another had to deal with the presence of this so-called baby. People were always crowded around his mother, asking her questions about it, when they _could_ be paying attention to him. Even right now, they would rather be discussing this... thing, then to play with him. He placed one block on top of another angrily and then destructively smashed them down. It just wasn't fair. Already at only a year and two months, he felt in a very childish way of course, that his parents and everyone around him were scheming of get rid of him. He started to hate that thing, that baby omen.

He looked up at his parent, with a pouty expression on his face. However they were too immersed in their own conversation to pay attention to him.

"Well, what if is a girl?" Trisha asked.

"How about Ariel?"

"Ariel? Are you serious?! I can't name my child after my fourth grade teacher. Besides, we have to consider the nice ring with Ed's name. Edward and Ariel? Really, are you stupid? What were you thinking?"

"Uhh, nothing. Well, how about Katheryn?" Hohenheim suggested.

"Kathryn Elric... hmm it doesn't sound too bad. Put it on the maybe list." Hohenheim scribbled down something, and then two seconds later she exploded.

"Why is there nothing in the yes column?! What is wrong with you?! We are horrible parents!" Trisha wailed in frustration. Hohenheim tried to smile reassuringly at her.

"Don't worry, we'll think of something. Just be patient." Hohenhiem said, seriously missing the old Trisha. He decided to somewhat change the subject and turned over to Edward.

Finally, Daddy is at least paying attention to me again. Edward thought.

"Edward, are you excited to have a new brother or sister?" Now for a child with a more developed mind, they might have gotten annoyed with yet again discussion with them that didn't concern them. However, Edward was just happy for the attention again, and it just proved that simple minds have simple pleasures.

He nodded. Everything sounded better in a happy tone that parents used, his internal feelings still came out.

"NO!" He said, and continued playing with his blocks.

"No? Why ever not? You two will be able to play together, and have lots of fun!" Trisha said, surprised.

"But you won't luff me." Edward said, pouting, with tears in his eyes. Trisha laughed softly.

"What of course we will. We will always love you. You being an older brother don't change that." She gave him a hug. This reassured him, but Edward wasn't done with his reasoning.

"And then, they steal candee from me."

-----------------

Authors Note- Oh man, I don't think I got any of the character personalities right. However please bear in mind that for one thing Edward is younger, a **lot** younger, so obviously he's not going to act the same. Hohenheim and Trisha both also were under completely different circumstances than in the series, so I tried to have their characters here reflect that. By the way, I'm sorry for keep on changing point of view like that. I hope that it at least enhances the story a little. Also, I think in reality I made Edward way too advanced for his age. I hope that in reality that isn't the case after all.

I hope you enjoyed reading it, and please review!


	2. Bone Structure

Authors Note- Yay chapter two is up! This chapter is quite a bit shorter than the last but all well. Enjoy

* * *

Chapter 2- Bone Structure

Trisha sat in front of Edward, who had his bib on. It was meal time, and Edward looked around at what was there. So far there was some orange stuff, and a shiny thing, and then... he froze, before tears started to well up in his eyes. Not that stuff again.

"NOOOOO!!!!" He screamed and forcefully shoved the Sippy cup onto the floor down below. It can't get him there. He looked down and saw this white liquid drain out of it.

"YUCKY!!!" He wailed, just in case the message didn't get through.

"Oh Edward." Sighed Trisha in exasperation.

"Wow, he can't even look at the stuff without freaking out. You'd think kids can put up with more than that." Hohenheim said who watched the incident from a distance.

"Oh yeah, you laugh." Trisha said bitterly.

"I'm not laughing; here I'll help you clean up." Hohenheim went to the cupboard to get a white cloth. He then went to the sink to get it damp. He knelt down to clean up the milk, aware that his son was staring daggers at it. He also noticed that Edward was also glaring at him, probably thinking that he was now infected with the milk or is sympathizing with it or something. Jeez kid, take a chill pill. It's not the milk's fault that it's your public enemy number one.

Once he wiped it up, he went back to the sink to clean the cloth out. He turned off the water and looked at Trisha

"Really, why do you always try to feed the poor kid milk? It's pretty obvious that he doesn't like it."

"Oh I don't know, I'm trying to allow him to have some kind of bone mass by age twenty. But, hey, what do I know?" She sarcastically snared back.

"I'm not saying that it's not important or anything, but I think we need to think up another way to give him milk, before our kitchen floor is bleached white." He smiled, trying to be funny. Trisha is usually to care-free and happy, but lately, she has been so uptight, and that can't be good for either her or the baby.

She sighed. "I guess so; we will have to figure out something." She then went back to feeding Edward, who was more accepting now that the demon was vanquished.

"How about that stew that I used to make all the time? It has milk in it, but I can't taste it." Trisha said after a while, shoving another spoonful into Ed.

"You can give it a try." Hohenheim said, obviously not have a better idea.

That night, Edward noticed his mother writing down something. He looked up at her questionably as he continued to try to rip off his teddy bear's arm.

"Wha' ffat" She asked her. Trisha smiled.

"I'm making sure that I remember a certain recipe correctly. A meal just for you!" She said happily. He then, with a little bit of effort, she got up. Hohenheim took over and knelt down to Edward's level.

"Wanna play alchemists and scientists?" He asked.

"Yay! Akemist! Akemist! I be akemist!" He said happily.

"All right, I'll be the scientist then. Now, we are teaming up to make up something new. What do you suggest we make?"

"A milk 'n' needle killie fing." Edward announced proudly. Why destroy one evil thing when you could destroy two? He might have not known the word at the time, but he definitely thought himself as a genius.

"A milk and needle killing thing? What a good idea." Hohenheim said, careful to both not roll his eyes and to distract him while Trisha got the ingredients out, one of them of course being milk. They played together happily for a little over half an hour, except for the fact that Edward tugged so hard on Hohenheim hair that it almost came out twice, and soon supper was ready.

Trisha got Edward all prepared to eat, and cooled some stew for him. She then grabbed a spoon, and let him try a bit. To her relief is smiled enthusiastically.

"Yummy." He said. Trisha and Hohenheim sighed in relief. He might still end up short, but at least he will have some kind of bone structure.

* * *

Authors Note- Well that is chapter two up. I would really appropriate it if you please review. Thanks for reading!


End file.
